live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
War and Remembrance (1988)
War and Remembrance is a 1988 American miniseries based on the novel by Herman Wouk. It is the sequel to The Winds of War. The series aired between November 13, 1988 and May 14, 1989, consisting of 12 episodes. Starring *Robert Mitchum as Victor "Pug" Henry *Jane Seymour as Natalie Henry *Hart Bochner as Byron Henry *Victoria Tennant as Pamela Tudsbury *Polly Bergen as Rhoda Henry *David Dukes as Leslie Slote *Michael Woods as Warren Henry *Sharon Stone as Janice Henry *Robert Morley as Alistair Tudsbury *Barry Bostwick as "Lady" Aster *Sami Frey as Avram Rabinovitz *Topol as Berel Jastrow *John Rhys-Davies as Sammy Mutterperl *Ian McShane as Philip Rule *William Schallert as Harry Hopkins *Bill Wallis as Werner Beck *Jeremy Kemp as Brigadier General Armin von Roon *Steven Berkoff as Adolf Hitler *E.G. Marshall as Dwight D. Eisenhower *Robert Hardy as Winston Churchill *Ralph Bellamy as Franklin Delano Roosevelt *and John Gielgud as Aaron Jastrow 'Guest Starring' *Eddie Albert - Breckinridge Long (ep6) *G.W. Bailey - Commander Jim Grigg *Brian Blessed - General Yevlenko *J. Kenneth Campbell - Commander Hoban (Captain-Devilfish; ep1) *Kenneth Colley - SS Colonel Paul Blobel *Mike Connors - Colonel Harrison "Hack" Peters *Eli Danker - Udam (ep8) *John Dehner - Admiral Ernest King *Howard Duff - William Tuttle *Sky Dumont - Count Claus Schenk von Stauffenberg *Richard Dysart - President Harry S Truman (ep12) *Nina Foch - Countess von Chambrun *Jack Ging - Commander William Buracker (ep3) *Peter Graves - Palmer Kirby *Gunther Maria Halmer - Rudolf Hess - Commandant K.L. Auschwitz *Pat Hingle - Admiral William F. "Bull" Halsey *Leslie Hope - Madeline Henry *Milton Johns - Adolf Eichmann *Mijou Kovacs - Selma Ascher (ep2) *Hardy Kruger - Field Marshal Erwin Rommel *Michael McGuire - Captain Miles Browning (ep3) *Barry Morse - Colonel General Franz Halder *William R. Moses - Simon Anderson *William Prince - Admiral Chester Nimitz *G.D. Spradlin - Admiral Raymond A. Spruance *Robert Stephens - SS Major Karl Rahm 'Co-Starring' *Jay Acovone - Quartermaster Maselli (Barracuda; ep11) *Granville Ames - Lt. Tom Philby (Barracuda) *R.G. Armstrong - General "Moose" Fitzgerald *Anthony Bate - Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt *William Berger - Jim Gaither *Dora Borkoff - Brenka Ginsburg (ep8) *Helena Buljan - Mother (Train to Auschwitz; ep11) *Norman Burton - General George C. Marshall *Howard Caine - Lord Maxwell Beaverbrook *Eric Christmas - Admiral Sir Dudley Pound *Matt Clark - Chief Clark (Northampton; ep5) *Don Collier - Admiral Russ Carton (FDR Naval Aide) *Gene Davis - Telephone Talker (Devilfish; ep1) *Larry Dobkin - General George Patton (ep11) *William Doherty - Pinckney Tuck *Cate Fowler - Sarah Elowsky (Redeemer; ep1) *Rupert Frazer - Lt. Werner von Haeften *Fred Gibbons - Quartermaster (Devilfish; ep1) *Reinhard Glemnitz - Lt. General Hans Speidel (ep9) *Leo V. Gordon - General Omar Bradley (ep9) *H. Richard Greene - Foxy Davis (ep6) *Joachim Hansen - Lt. General Alfred Jodl *Earl Hindman - Lt. Commander Wade McClusky (Enterprise; ep3) *Grainger Hines - Pete Betmann (Moray; ep7) *Elizabeth Hoffman - Eleanor Roosevelt *Jane How - Kay Summersby (ep9) *Ian Jentle - Propaganda Minister Goebbles *Danny Kamekona - Vice Admiral Nagumo (Akagi) *Vjenceslav Kapural - Bruckner (Concertina Player; ep11) *Harold Kasket - Dr. Paul Eppstein *Mark Keyloun - Ensign Billy Quayne (Devilfish; ep1) *Paul Lambert - Admiral Ross McIntire (FDR Doctor) *Charles Lane - Admiral Standley (ep6) *Michael Lemon - Lt. Earl Gallaher (Enterprise; ep3) *Richard Lineback - Cornett (Enterprise; ep3) *Michael Madsen - Lt. "Foof" Turhall (Devilfish; ep1) *Christopher Malcolm - Bunky Thurston (ep5) *John Malcolm - Field Marshal Wilhelm Keitel *Rod McCary - Hugh Cleveland (ep3) *Michael Mellinger - Benjamin Murmelstein *Aubrey Morris - Father Martin (ep2) *George Murdock - General Leslie Groves (ep12) *Charles Napier - Lt. General Walter Bedell-Smith (ep9) *Derek Newark - SS Sergeant Major Klinger (Auschwitz) *Natalia Nogulich - Vera Yevlenko (ep6) *George O'Hanlon Jr. - Lt. George Puckett (Barracuda) *Dennis Patrick - Admiral Mahlon Tisdale (USS Honolulu; ep5) *Lee Patterson - August von Winokur (Bern; ep2) *John Perryman - Lt. DeWitt Shumway (Enterprise; ep3) *Kirstie Pooley - Eva Braun (ep12) *Wolfgang Preiss - Field Marshal Walter von Brauchitsch *Giancarlo Prete - Dr. Castelnuovo *Jack Rader - Outgoing Captain of Northampton (ep1) *Matko Raguz - Hutberg (ep11) *Wolfgang Reichmann - Martin Bormann *Anton Roblot - Dr. Roblot *Clifford Rose - SS Lt. General Heinz Kammler *Seth Sakai - Admiral Yamamoto (Yamato) *John Sanderford - Ensign Pete Goff (Enterprise; ep3) *Michael Sarne - SS Captain Schwarz (Auschwitz) *Hunter Schlesinger - Louis Henry (eps8-12) *Kin Shriner - Horseshoes Mullen (Moray) *Barbara Steele - Elsa McMahon (Singapore Christmas Party; ep1) *Ed Van Nuys - Admiral Lockwood (ep12) *Peter Vaughan - Colonel General Kurtz Zeitsler *Fritz Von Friedl - Hoess' Adjutant (Auschwitz) *Dieter Wagner - Reichsfuhrer Heinrich Himmler *Mills Watson - Chief Derringer (Devilfish; ep1) *Heinz Weiss - Lt. General Hans Krebs (ep12) *Geoffrey Whitehead - Albert Spear (ep11) *Michael Wolf - Reichsmarshal Hermann Goering *Robert S. Woods - Lt. Commander Eugene Lindsey (Enterprise) *Bata Zivojinovic - Jewish Partisan Leader (ep8) 'Featuring' *Ian Abercrombie - Vice Admiral Rodney (ep4) *John Quincy Adams - Lt. J.G. Samtow (Devilfish; ep1) *Michael Adamshick - Telephone Talker (Moray; ep7) *Karl Otto Alberty - Scharfuhrer Rudolf Haindl *Jerry Anderson - Bellboy (Ambassador Hotel; ep3) *Michael Anthony - Doctor LaCroix (ep6) *Richard Aylen - Admiral Sir Bertram Ramsey (ep9) *Victor Baring - Hungarian Prime Minister (ep9) *John Barrad - Oskar Friedman (English Orphanage; ep12) *Tim Barrett - Sir Trafford Leigh-Mallory (ep9) *Danny Bartholemew - Plot Officer (Barracuda; ep11) *Gay Baynes - Woman in Quakar Officer (ep4) *Henry Beckman - Major General McIntyre (ep4) *Geoffrey Beevers - Major Denton Shairpe (Singapore; ep1) *Justin Berlin - Lt. General Ludwig von Beck *Arthur Bernard - Second Reporter (Standley Conference; ep6) *Heinz Bernard - Jacob Ascher (ep2) *Peter Birrel - Leon Carmel *Matthew Boryla - Helmsman (Northampton; ep1) *Hugo Bower - Dutch Interpreter (Auschwitz; ep2) *Brett Bowerbank - Louis Henry (ep11) *Kent Broadhurst - Captain George Murray (Enterprise; ep3) *James E. Brodhead - British Correspondent (Casablanca Conference; ep6) *Peter Bromilow - Commander Sutherland (ep4) *Stephen Bronowski - SS Officer (ep9) *Alan Brown - Chief Air Marshal Sir Arthur Tedder (ep9) *Keith Brunson - Telephone Talker (Enterprise; ep3) *John Bryson - Engineer McDermott (ep8) *Sammy Busby - Plane Captain (Enterprise; ep3) *Randall Bush - Officer of the Deck (Moray; ep8) *Stelio Candelli - SS Selection Officer (Auschwitz; ep11) *Norman Caro - Rabbi (Train to Auschwitz; ep11) *Eric P. Caspar - Lt. General Heisinger *Martin Cochrane - Claude Gallfemi (ep9) *Joseph N. Conti - Flag Lieutenant (England; ep9) *Paul Copley - Dagget - Pamela's Chauffeur (Moscow; ep7) *George Corraface - Pascal Gaffori (ep4) *Bertie Cortez - Itzhak Mendelson *Lewis Cowen - Film Director (ep10) *Matt Crane - Helmsman (Barracuda; ep11) *Dick Crawford - Admiral (England; ep9) *Rhett Creighton - Louis Henry *Joseph O. Crozier - Art - FDR's Aide (ep6) *Antonia Cutic - Nurse (Train to Auschwitz; ep11) *Lou Dagsa - Alemon - Pug's Steward (Northampton) *Andrea Dahmen - Lucie Rommel *Robert Dees - Flag Lieutenant (King's Office; ep2) *Peter Dennis - General Sir Bernard Montgomery (ep9) *Arnold Diamond - Mr. Stern *Armando DiLorenzo - Mover (ep12) *Vernon Dobtcheff - Henri Dulle (ep6) *Carl Duering - Doctor Karl Goerdeler *Daniel Dugan - Officer of the Desk (Northampton; ep1) *Steve Durham - Sonar Operator (Devilfish; ep1) *Christian Ebel - Rattenhuber - SS Security Chief *Walker Edmiston - General Douglas MacArthur (ep10) *Keith Edwards - U.S.M.P. (ep9) *Nick Eldredge - Navy Chaplain (Annapolis; ep12) *Nick Ellsworth - Burne-Wilke's Adjutant (New Delhi; ep8) *Michael Elwyn - Lord Duncan Burne-Wilke *James Emery - Sonar Man (Barracuda; ep11) *Robert Ervin - "Jonesy" - Steward (Barracuda) *Uwe Falkenbach - SS Man (Train to Theresienstadt; ep7) *Robert Favart - Comte de Chambrun (ep6) *Michael Floersheim - Leffard (ep9) *Greg Ford - Chief Torpedoman Hansen (Devilfish; ep1) *Richard William Foster - Lieutenant Commander (Annapolis; ep12) *Sara Franchetti-Girgenti - Anna Castelnuovo *Bruce French - Sylvester Aherne (ep8) *Claus Fuchs - SS Officer (Theresienstadt; ep7) *Erwin Fuller - First Reporter (Standley Conference; ep6) *David Gale - Admiral Mick Carney (ep10) *Igor Galo - Frankenthal (ep4) *Axel Ganz - Doctor Theodor Morell *Paul Glawion - General Friedrich von Paulus *Jeff Golden - Signalman (Northampton; ep5) *Van Golden - De-Briefing Officer (Enterprise; ep3) *Martin Grace - Jumpmaster (ep9) *James Grady - Planesman (Barracuda; ep11) *Ric Groenendal - Port Upper Lookout (Northampton; ep5) *Dado Habazin - Kelbo (ep7) *Garrick Hagon - Sam Jones *Wayne A. Hamamoto - Japanese Officer (ep11) *Ernest Harada - Chief of Staff (Akagi; ep3) *Ben Hartigan - Secretary of War Henry L. Stimson (ep1) *Erhard Hartmann - Rahm's Adjutant (ep8) *John Healey, Jr. - Mover (ep12) *Klaus Hemmerle - SS Officer (Czechoslovakia Clearing; ep11), SS Officer (Ukraine; ep7) *Martin Hermann - SS Officer (Carpathian Mountains; ep8) *Burkhard Heyl - SS Lieutenant Greiser (ep7) *G. Wayne Hill - Radio Director (ep9) *Matthias Hinze - Manfred Rommel (ep10) *Frederick Hoffman - American Reporter#2 (Casablanca Conference; ep6) *Margherita Horovitz - Mrs. Sacerdote *Barrie Houghton - Non-Com Sergeant (ep9) *Susan Italiane - Hack Peters' New Years Eve Date (ep6) *Wolf Kahler - SS Major Anton Burger *William Keltner - Air Operations Ensign (Enterprise; ep3) *Sandy Kenyon - Ed Flynn (ep5) *Steven Kern - Danny Mensch (Bulldogs Bank; ep12) *Kiyoshi Kimura - Japanese Officer (ep11) *Scooter Kindle - Lookout (Northampton; ep3) *Hubert Kramar - SS Officer (Theresienstadt; ep7) *Götz von Langheim - Doctor Kurt-Walter Hansen (ep10) *John Larch - P.A. Announcer (Test Site; ep12) *Ted Lehmann - Chaplain (Tudsbury Burial; ep5) *Paul Lichtman - Mr. Weinrich *Karl Lieffen - Doctor Grasse (ep7) *Ed Lottimer - Flag Lieutenant (ComSubPac; ep12) *Frank Mak - Japanese Officer (ep11) *Heinz Marecek - Doctor Hans Gisevius *Philippe Mareuil - Wald Liestal *Paul Mark - Boy#2 (English Orphanage; ep12) *Frank Marth - Admiral Marc Mitscher *Vila Matula - Lt. von John (ep10) *Ray McCloud - Electrician's Mate (Devilfish; ep1) *William Merrow - Herr Strauss (Theresienstadt; ep7) *Ryan Michael - Eisenhower's Aide (ep9) *Fuzzy Moody - Lookout (Moray; ep8) *Toby Morris - Annunciator Operator (Northampton) *Byron Morrow - Admiral William Leahy *Glenn Morshower - Sonar Operator (Moray; ep7) *Mr. Moustache - Mr. Gaffori (ep4) *Hugo Napier - British Colonel (El Alamein; ep5) *Nancy Nevinson - Woman at Weir Courteney (ep12) *Leon Niemczyk - Polish Peasant (ep11) *Dan Nichols - Helmsman (Devilfish; ep1) *Sean O'Neil - Scott Joyce (Moscow; ep8) *Elizabeth Ofenbock - Hitler's Secretary (ep12) *Stephan Paryla - Untersturfuhrer Hossler (ep2) *Rainer Penkert - Field Marshal Erich von Manstein (ep5) *James Pennington - Head Waiter in Pump Room (ep4) *Michael Perry - Doc Halston (Devilfish; ep1) *Holger Petzold - General Fellgiebel (ep10) *Werner Pochath - Himmler's Colonel (ep2) *Nino Polito - Train Conductor (ep4) *Brett Porter - Lt. Howard Ady (Enterprise; ep3) *Addison Powell - Admiral Harold Stark (CNO) *Dorota Puzio - Katinka (ep12) *Osman Ragheb - Theresienstadt Prominent *Gigi Reder - Chief Carabiniere (ep4) *Remo Remotti - Moses Sacerdote *Allan Rich - Harry Tomlin (ep3) *William Roberts - U.S. Army Captain (ep12) *Gyl Roland - Truman's Secretary (ep12) *David Rolfe - British Commander - Meteorologist (ep9) *Geoffrey Rose - Dr. Kurt Freidrich (ep6) *Thelma Ruby - Frau Strauss (Theresienstadt; ep7) *Albert Rueprecht - General Schmidt (ep6) *Al Ruscio - Marshal Stalin *James Saito - Operations Officer (Yamato; ep3) *Peter Sands - Group Captain J.M. Stagg (ep9) *Andrea Saric - Mrs. Weinrich *Julio Scala - General "Hap" Arnold *Immy Schell - Commandant Hoess' Wife *Eric Server - American Reporter#1 (Casablanca Conference; ep6) *Rodney Shapiro - Telephone Talker (Barracuda; ep11) *David Shaughnessy - RAF Officer (Singapore; ep1) *Joost Siedhoff - Doctor (Baden-Baden; ep6) *Ron Smith - Officer of the Desk (Northampton; ep3) *Charlie Smoke - Steward in Clipper Cabin (ep6) *Lisa Soland - Singer (Moana Hotel; ep3) *Rob Spendlove - British Aircraftsman Thompson (ep9) *John Steigman - Flag Lieutenant (USS Iowa; ep10) *Deiter Steinbrink - Block Senior (Mutterperl Barracks) *Alexander Stephan - SS Lieutenant (Theresienstadt; ep7) *Tony Stephens - SS Sergeant Kelbo (ep10) *Leon B. Stevens - Secretary of Navy Frank Knox *Donald Stewart - Halsey's Lieutenant Commander (ep6) *Markus Stolberg - SS Officer (Auschwitz; ep11) *Henry Stolow - SS Man *Erwin Strahl - Radio Announcer (Berlin; ep6) *Kerry Sweden - Bow Planesman (Devilfish; ep1) *Jerry Taft - Maitre'd of Army-Navy Club (ep6) *Akira Takayama - Chief of Staff (Yamato; ep3) *Tom Tammi - Flag Secretary (Spruance; ep2) *Geoffrey Toone - British Ambassador (Moscow; ep7) *Emanuela Trombetta - Miriam Castelnuovo *Anna Tzelniker - Mrs. Mendelson *Joe Vanremortel - Naval Aide (White House Pool; ep5) *Thomas Wagner - Chief Brady (Barracuda; ep11) *Michael Walden - Officer of the Deck (USS Iowa; ep10) *Mavis Walker - Alice Goldberger (Weir Courteney; ep12) *Ann Way - Gertrude Dana (Bulldogs Bank; ep12) *Eileen Way - Mrs. Stern *Christian P. Westermann - Helmsman (Moray) *Steven White - Halsey's Messenger (ep6) *Alexander Wright - Boy#1 (English Orphanage; ep12) *Michael Yama - Operations Officer (Akagi; ep3) *Narrated By William T. Woodson Category:TV Mini-Series Category:1988 TV Mini-Series